Sabrina Paramour
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Original Character Sabrina McMahon has been married for two years to man named Daniel Jones. two years later things aren't going so well for the couples. Daniel began accused Sabrina of cheating with WWE Superstars? but Sabrina wasn't cheating at all until now, she decide to an Illicit affair with a WWE Superstar? who will be the luck WWE Superstars to sleep with the Boss...
1. Chapter 1introductionprologuechapter 1

_Sabrina Paramour _

Disclaimer: I do not owners any of the characters that will appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves.

Author Notes: I do own several characters that will appearances in this story and I owned most of the children who will appearance in this story.

Introduction

Sabrina Evelyn McMahon is the last child of Vince and Linda McMahon and she working for the family business just like her oldest siblings. Sabrina was engage to her boyfriend Daniel of five years, and they were months away from their wedding until one night while in Las Vegas with family business. When Sabrina and Daniel gets plowed and ends up get married, it shocking to everyone in both families.

_**Main character: **_

Sabrina McMahon, 29, my character Executive Vice President of WWE

Vince McMahon, CEO and Chairman

Linda McMahon

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque 36, Executive Vice President of Creative writing

Paul "Triple H" Levesque COO of the WWE

Valentin McMahon 33, my character Executive Vice President of WWE

Kacie McMahon, 31, my character and Valentin wife

Cameo

Shane & Marissa McMahon

Prologue

Sabrina and Daniel had begun fighting just two years after their wedding in Las Vegas. Daniel accused Sabrina of cheating with one of her employees when it was not even true she was not cheating on him with anyone. Every time Sabrina came home from the road Daniel began, argue with her, he hatred her being around wrestler who wearing short wrestling attire he knows that it tempt to any woman to cheating.

They fighting become constant thing Daniel went so far to throw in her face that her father Vince is known for cheating on her mom and she is taking after him by cheating. Sabrina was fed up and decides she was going to have affair after all she could not take Daniel accusation any more she fought the temptation all enough.

Which WWE Superstars will Sabrina choose to have her illicit affair with?

Chapter

Sabrina was at Monday night RAW, and checking out all the male superstars, she known who was single, who has girlfriend and who was married. Who would be the lucky WWE Superstars that Sabrina will seduce and have her long await affair to throw in her husband face.

There are so many contenders for her to seduce. Unbeknownst to Sabrina her husband Daniel hire a PI to followed his wife while she is on the road to caught her in the act so he had the evidence he need. Sabrina and Stephanie were in locker room sitting on the couch chatting.

How are things going with you and Daniel? Stephanie asked

Not good Steph, Sabrina replied

Not good is there something wrong Bri you know that you can talking to me about anything, you know that? Stephanie asked

Yeah I know sis. I have had enough of Daniel and his accusation of me cheating. Sabrina replied, Stephanie had a shock looks on her face.

Wait what accusations. Daniel is accusing you of cheating, who the hell does he think he is, Bri? Stephanie asked

A paranoid asshole Steph, for the past two years we have done nothing but fight about his accusation toward me, and I cannot take it any more Steph. I am so close to having affair so that I can throw it right in his face. He had the nerve to even mention dad cheating on mom and say that I am taking after him can you believe that. she replied

Actually, I can believe that he would say something like. Bri maybe all this fighting it a cover for him you think about that. Stephanie asked

No, I never thought about that, I have been too busy defense myself against his accusation toward me. Maybe you are right maybe he is the one who is cheat and he is using me a scapegoat, but I want to have the affair anyway Steph. She said.

Then do it Bri, have the damn affair and then throw it in his face. You do not deserve to be accused especially when you are not cheating in the first place. She said

Steph you are urge me to cheating. Sabrina asked.

Yes I am he has no evidence that you are cheating. Stephanie replied

Your right I will have the damn the affair I have nothing to lose seeing that Daniel and I signed prenuptial agreement. Sabrina said.

Go for it sis. Who will be the lucky guy that will have the pleasure of making love to you? Stephanie asked

Someone, who is devilish handsome that for sure. Someone who is more sexy and hottest than him and someone who knows how on treat a woman in the bedroom. She replied

Ooh, do you think that you can find someone like that? Stephanie asked

Oh yeah. then again, he has being accused me of sleeping with a WWE Superstars anyway, so I do not have to go far. She replied

Well you have your pick their Bri, Stephanie said.

Oh yeah I know Steph. Tonight after RAW one of the WWE Superstars is about to being a very lucky guy when he is, seduces by me the boss. She said with evil smile on her face.

Ooh, I want all the juicy detail in the morning. Stephanie replied

You want to me to kiss and tell. She asked

Yes I do. Stephanie replied

We will see. Sabrina said, with smile.


	2. Chapter 2 chosen her paramour

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter- chosen her Paramour

During the three hours of Monday night RAW Sabrina, check out every male superstars who was single. In addition, she thinks she might have her Paramour to have her along wait affair with it. The big question is will this superstar want to become her Paramour?

Sabrina watch him from distance he look so hot to her, and she wanna sex him all night long. Watching him made her think of that song by Color me Badd, I wanna sex you up. Her subconscious was telling her.

ooh you made the right choice Bri, he is definitely the guy to have sex with tonight. Her subconscious told her and she smile seductively. However, of course her heart screaming at her...

No, Sabrina you were not raising to act like this you would be doing what your husband is accusing of you doing cheating, you are better than this Sabrina. Her heart told her.

Oh, shut up you, Sabrina hasn't had any sex is two years, don't you think she deserve to getting a little loving tonight? Her subconscious asked her heart.

Then let, her goes home to her husband and seduces him instead of some superstar. It might cost him his job is that fair to him knowing that Sabrina seduce him. Her heart explains.

Who care as long as Sabrina gets some?

No this is wrong, her heart said.

Hey, we deserve some hot wild passionate sex. Go for it Bri seduce that man, so that we can have some hot sex. Her subconscious said.

Sabrina you will be following in your father footstep, if you do this and have sex with the superstar that you have chosen. Her heart said.

Sabrina do not listen to your heart go for its girl. Her subconscious told eggs her on to seduce the superstar.

Sabrina Evelyn doesn't do this. Her heart said.

Yes do it. Her subconscious said.

Sabrina decides she was going to seduce the superstars whom she had chosen. She was snap out of her trance by someone called her name.

Bri. Someone said, as Sabrina jump.

Steph you scare me. Sabina said.

Sorry sis, you were really gone there for a few minutes! Stephanie said

Yeah I know… She said

Where were you before? She asked

Um think I found the superstar that I am going to seduce tonight. She replied

Who is he? She asked

Someone who is hottest looking. She replied with seductively smile on her face.

Okay who is he though? She asked

That is for me know sis. She replied

Aw, come on here Bri I am the one who is urge you to have this affair so I have the right to know who he is. Stephanie asked.

I know that you are one who is urging me to have the affair, but I am drawing a line and not telling you who he is. Sabrina replied; as Stephanie began to pout she really want to know whom her sister had chosen for her affair.

You're not be fair here Bri. Stephanie said pouting

Steph, come on now; don't be all sad because I have chosen not to tell you who he is. Sabrina said.

However, Bri I need to do my sisterly duty here. Stephanie said.

Moreover, what sisterly duty is that so to speak? She asked

You know, the big sister and watch out for you, make sure that this guy doesn't hurt you. Stephanie replied

Aw, that is so sweet of you that you want to watch out for me still, but I am big girl and I know how to take care of myself, and beside you and Paul aren't too far away if I need you, but I can guarantee you that I will not need you tonight. Because I plan on have, some well deserve sex with my paramour. Sabrina said.

Your paramour? Stephanie asked

Yeah, my paramour my illicit lover of you knows a married person. Sabrina replied softly so no one could hear what they were talking about.

Oh, I got you illicit lover. Paramour is another word for lover. Stephanie said.

Yes Steph. Gee for someone who is seven years old than me you don't knows everything there sis. Sabrina said.

Hey now watch it there sis, I happen be a happily married woman, and I don't need to have illicit lover ok. She said

Yeah, yeah I know. Sabrina said, as she walks away from her sister Stephanie


	3. Chapter 3 seducing began

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter- seducing began

After traveling from Des Moines, Iowa, to Minneapolis, Minnesota for Smack Down Sabrina checks in the hotel where the WWE was stay. She had a hotel room across from her sister and brother-in-law; she shook her head Steph being the overprotective sister again. As she step onto the elevator who step on with her being the superstar she had chosen to her illicit affair with.

Hello, Sabrina. He said, sending shiver up Sabrina's spine.

Hello, there yourself Champ. Sabrina said, as he smiles. Say champ are you tired by any chance.

Actually I am little hype still why? He asked

Well, I was wonder if you like to hang out for a little while. She replied

Sure, I do not see why not. Your room or mine? He asked

Um- your room because my mine is across from my sister and brother-in-law. She replied

Overprotective sister huh. He asked

Yes, very overprotective. I am surprise that I even have a room to myself. She said, as he chuckles.

Well, I am a big brother so I can understand the protect part. He said

I understand that too, but gee, this is going to far too. She said, as the elevator ding there were at their floor. The doors slide opened and they step off the elevator.

Um- my room is over there, he said.

Okay I will be over after I change out of my suit and into clothes that are more comfortable okay. She said, with smile.

All right. See you in a few minutes then. He said smile as he walk over to his hotel room and went inside.

Sabrina smile wickedly he has no clue that he was about to be seduce in a few minutes. Sabrina went into her hotel room quickly changes out of her suit into a lounges pant and t-shirt.

Sabrina walk out of her hotel room and over to the champ hotel room. She knock the door and few minutes later the door open show him standing there lounge pants and no shirt. He looks gorgeous.

Hi. Sabrina said.

Hey, come on in, he said, as he open the wide door for her enters the hotel room.

Sabrina enters the hotel room and he closes the door behind her. Moreover, they walk over to the couch sat down.

How are things with you? He asked, as he hand her bottle water and they fingers touch and lingered there for amount before she pulled away she didn't want to ruin her plan of seduce him.

Um things are just okay. She replied

Oh, and how that husband of you. He said

Um, he is fine. He and I are not talking now. I have needs and he is not quite doing his part. She said, as she moves close to him.

I am sorry Bri. He said low voice.

I am not sorry. I have needs and wants and I think you can help with me. She said in raspy voice.

How can I help you Bri? He asked

You help me this way. She said, in raspy voice and claimed his mouth in a series of hot kisses, as she straddled his lap.

She pulls back looks at him, and he was shock. He saw lust in her eyes, and she wants this. She grabs his sides of his face and planted sweet lingering kiss on his mouth. He groaned in her mouth and exploring every inch of it with his tongue, she moaned when thy tongue made contact. As they made out his hands were on her hips when they pulled back from the kiss.

Well Orton? She asked in sultry voice.

Um- you are definitely a great kiss. Randy said hoarse voice, as her smile seductively at him.

As he went into for another kiss, and they kissed again. He slid his hands under her t-shirt to feel her soft silky smooth skin and slid his hands up to her breast and notice that she wasn't wear a bra. In addition, Sabrina moaned in satisfaction Randy smile against her mouth. Then he began to tease her nipples with his thumbs until their hardened. He moves his mouth down to her silk smooth neck.

Randy…. She moaned and she arched herself against him and he smile.

Sabrina… he moaned as he pulled back.

What? Randy said lazing leaned in and ready to devour to her neck again.

Randy we cannot do this… Randy looks at her.

what why not. isn't this want you Sabrina? he asked

Not like this. She said breathlessly not our first time on the couch. Randy looked back at her with lust in his eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Your right. He said, reading her mind perfectly, stood up with her in his strong arms and carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the edge of the bed then he removed her t-shirt above her head drops it on the floor. He the knee downs between her legs as Sabrina bit her lips in anticipation. He smile wickedly and then he hungrily began to devour to each nipples, slightly biting her nipple and sending Sabrina over the edge as she ran her hands over his shoulder.

Randy do not stop. She moaned, as he move to the other nipple and gave it the same treated.

Mm Sabrina. He moaned, as he kiss, stroke and caress them.

After being satisfied with his handily work in making Sabrina lustful, he got up, and without breaking eye contract with Sabrina he was about to removed his lounge pant, but Sabrina stop him by stood up.

Let me do that. Sabrina said in raspy voice, and place her hands on his hips slide his pant off his body and he step out of them.

She gently place her hands on his chest and push him to sit down on the bed, catching him off guard. She stood between his legs, bend down, and kissed him while her hair covering his cheeks. Randy held her tightly against his chest feeling her nipples now hardened touching his muscles chest. She pulled out of the kisses.

Sabrina slide her lounge pant off her body revealing that she was not wearing any underwear. Randy looks at her to see her giving him a wickedly grins.

Lay down Randy. She said low voice, and he laid down on the bed, as Sabrina crawl on top him laid on top and kiss him gently the mouth, before moved her mouth down to his neck, and further down to his muscles chest tenderly kissing him cause him to moaned.

Her fingers roamed over his body, while she took his nipple to her mouth gently bit it. She slipped her hand under his brief and massaged, his growing manhood and he moaned under her electric touch. Sabrina could tell now that he was ready and she slipped off his brief. She climb on to top him again, guide him into her, and slowly rode him, she bent down capture mouth in a sweet kiss.

Randy took her face in his hands and kissed her back thoroughly. As they kissed, Sabrina move her pelvis in a barely, perceptible motion, every movement sent jolts of electrically through them and she knew she'd cum every quickly. Randy moves his hands from her face down to her ass.

As she moved, he thrust up gently, giving her even more friction and pleasure. Sabrina sat up place her hands on his muscle chest with her mouth slightly open and her eyes focused on him. Moreover, he watched on in amazement as the orgasm waked over Like Ocean.

Randy. She moaned, as she collapsed on top him

Randy let her lay there for a minutes savoring her release. Once their breathing return to normal, Randy rolled Sabrina onto her back so that he was on top now looking down at the sexy woman who happen to his boss.

Now it my turn. He said, in husky voice as he slowly moved within her. His penis and tongue work-in prefect rhythm.

He swallowing her moans and scream as he moved faster and faster casing her to slide her hands up and down his back, as he pump into her faster. Randy pinned her arms above their heads, as he continued to pump onto her making sure that every of him had being release into her. Sabrina enjoying her body felt beneath his, while he enjoying he sensation of her body against his as they continues to have sex.

His brain scream at him you are having sex with owner daughter and a married woman you ass. His brain scream.


	4. Chapter 4 the next morning

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter the next morning

Sabrina and Randy made love over and over last night, most of the time, it was fast and furious and the last time it was slow and tender. After the last time they fell, sleep. The next morning dawn like any other morning, Sabrina woke up feeling satisfied and content. She stretch lazy and smile at the sight of Randy sleeping next to her. She recollect what had happened step by step, she seduce Randy and she was proud of herself.

She remembered how Randy touched, caress, kiss, and made love her. However, she need get to her hotel room before Stephanie coming looking for her. She quietly slips out of bed, grab her clothes, throw them on, and walked out of the bedroom without wake up Randy.

She sat down the couch slips on her slipper and then grabs her hotel room key that was on the table stood up walk toward the door, and quietly open the door and poke her head out into the hallway to make sure that Stephanie and Paul were not in the hallway. She walk out of Randy Orton hotel room. She slip out of the hotel room and close the door behind her quietly.

She walk toward her room and unlocked the door, turn the doorknob opened the door and walked inside her hotel room closing the door behind she ventured into the bedroom where she slip off her slippers and grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile across the hallway Stephanie was pacing back and forth.

Honey stop pacing I am sure that Bri is fine across hallway. He said

Bri has not answered the door the three times that I knock on it. Stephanie said

Maybe she was out when you knock the door. He said, as he looked at her.

Oh please, not Bri she is not a morning person. I am going go down stairs and ask for the spare hotel room key to her room. She said

Stephanie, I do not think that it wise. He said

Like I care what you think now, this is my baby sister and I am worry about her ok. She said, as she walk toward the door and opened the door she walks out of the hotel rom.

She walks over to the door and knocks on the door one last time still no answer. She place her hand on the doorknob and turn the knob and the door open, she walks inside the hotel room and look around to see if the clean woman was in the room but no sign of her, but she heard the shower run in the bathroom. She walks into the bedroom and notice that the bed was not slept in.

Sabrina are you in the shower. She called out.

Yeah Steph, I will be right out. She called out

Okay. She said, through the door.

A few minutes later Sabrina turn of the water grab the towel and dryer herself, put on her bra and panties, and her lounge pant and a t-shirt. She open the door to the bathroom walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom, where she saw Stephanie sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

Good morning, sis Sabrina said, sweetly, as she walk over to bag and place her dirty clothes inside.

Good, morning, sis now where the hell have you been? She asked, in a stern voice, she sound like a mother scolded a teenager who been out all night. Sabrina looked at her.

Whoa, there, Stephanie, what with the third degree. Sabrina said.

Sabrina where have been? Huh? I knock on the door three times this morning and you did not answer. I began to worry that something happen to you for god sake. Stephanie said.

Stephanie, I appreciate that you were worry about me, but I am grown woman. Moreover, remember last night when I told you I find my paramour. She said

Yeah. Then it dawn on Stephanie where she had been. You mean that you were with him all night having sex. She asked

Yes, Stephanie. She replied

Oh, Bri I am sorry that I yell you it slip my mind last night that you found a paramour to have affair with. She said

It all right Steph, I love that you still care for me even though you are married and a mother of three. She said

Hey, no matter how old you are I will always look out for you. She said, hugging her sister.

Thanks Steph. She said

You're welcome. She said, as they pulled out of hug. So who is the lucky guy?

Steph, we are not revisiting that again. I will not tell you whom I am having my illicit affair with. However, I am going to ask you that you do not tell anyone about this and that include Paul, because I do not want this superstar job threaten ok. She said

I promise I will not tell soul. She said

That also include ours parents, Brothers Shane, Valentin, sisters in law Marissa, and Kacie. Moreover, please don't tell my scumbag of husband Daniel Jones. She said

Please, I will not tell him a damn thing sis. She said

Good. She said

Meanwhile in Randy Orton hotel room he woke up naked and alone. He let out a soft sigh; he knew that Sabrina was not in the bed with him, which mean she wake up early and left. As he lay there, he thought to himself, about what happen last night, Sabrina McMahon one of my bosses seducing me.

What the hell is this all about? He wondered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, but it was damn good sex thought. It has been a while for me anyway. He smirk at their inexplicable action last night.

He sat up got out of bed, and walk into bathroom to take showered, he thought of the risked: his title reign as WWE Champion. The wrath of Paul, Stephanie McMahon not to forget Vince McMahon and the other McMahon's as well.

Sabrina is not the kind of person that does these things. He wondered, as he pulling on some clothes. I know that I need to speak with Sabrina later on at arena about this.


	5. Chapter 5 talking to Sabrina

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter – talking to Sabrina

When Randy walk into the Target Center walking toward his locker room there were Superstars, Divas, and Camera crew teeming around the arena get ready for Smack Down. Randy heads for his locker room went inside and got ready for his match with RVD, but he could not stop thinking about Sabrina and they made love early this morning. He needs to find her and talk to her about what happen. He finishing get ready, and then he stood up, walked out of the locker room, and went searching for Sabrina. He saw her talking to her sister Stephanie about the show, when one of the crew members walks up to him.

Randy. He said as Randy looks at him.

What? He said

Um… Sabrina asks me to give you this. He said, as he hand him a folded piece of paper, he walk away leaving Randy alone to read the note. Randy notice Sabrina handwriting on it. He opens the notes.

Meet me in my locker room in five minutes. He read, as he glanced over in her direction, and she felt his eyes on her, she looks up and winked at him before turn her attention back to Stephanie.

Five minutes later passed quickly Randy went to Sabrina locker room and went inside to wait for her. A few second later, he heard her voice outside the door.

Yeah all right Steph. She said, as she open the door walk into her locker room.

The door close behind her and she looks sexy in her design suit, it hug her body in the right place.

Hi, Randy said

Hi. Sabrina in raspy voice.

Sabrina what was early morning all about? Randy asked, Sabrina stared at him intently, then took several step toward him, until they could feel each other heat.

I thought it was obvious, she said sultry voice, as she places her hands on his hips.

Sabrina what is this about? What are we doing? He asked

Do you want me to stop? You did not early this morning, she replied in sultry voice.

Sabrina you are married to another man. I cannot do this. He said in low voice.

Yeah I know that Randy. However, like I said this morning I have needs and wants and he is not doing his husband duty. And I think we both found what we need, she said sultry voice.

As she leaned in to kiss, him but he stopped her by place a finger on her gorgeous mouth and pleasure him this morning. He wanted to tell her to stop. He wanted to tell her to go away but he cannot because she is the boss and the owner daughter and of course, she can ruin his tittle reign. Instead, he said. Someone might walk in.

I can fix that, she said, walking over to the door and locked the door so that no one can enter her locker room without knocking first. She walks back over to him.

Better, she said, as Randy looks at her.

Yes better, he said, as he leaned in and gave her a slow and passionate kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Randy moaned at the sweet taste of her. As they pulled away, they were breathless. She smiles at him softly, and then she kisses him softly on the lips

Randy I want you, she said sultry voice, with mischievous smile, and Randy gave a low chuckles.

He grabbed her face and kissed her again, leaving them both more breathless than the first kiss. Sabrina could not wait any longer she had to have Randy again. She pulled back from his mouth and pulled the t-shirt off his body, as Randy slip her suit jacket off of her body.

As her hands roamed over his chest and down to his hips, he nibbles on her neck on her sensitive spot that drive her wild. Sabrina starting kissing his muscle smooth chest, as Randy runs his fingers through her soft chestnut brunette hair and pulled her up for another kiss.

He undid her shirt revealing her blue bra and he smile wickedly and he lowered his head to kiss her voluptuous breasts through the silk material as she through her head back and moaned softly in satisfaction as he worked his lips back up her body to her sweet mouth.

God you are so damn sexy Sabrina, he whispered, as he kissed her tenderly on the lip again.

They began to undressed each other, and when they finish finally, Sabrina led him over to the large oversize leather couch and she laid down and he crawl on top of her leaning on both his arms that were on each side of her. He looks into her blue eyes as he enters her, and before she knew it again, he delved into her depth of her body and soul. He placed his mouth over her and kissed her and swallowing her moans of pleasure as they made love on the couch.

She rubbed her hands up and down as he went deeper and deeper into her. When he done, he looked at down and smile wickedly at her and she return the wickedly smile knowing that they made love in the locker room god knows who walking by the locker room.

Randy and Sabrina get up and put their clothes back on and Sabrina walk over to the door and unlocked it, and went and sat down next to Randy if anyone walk they would have no idea what had just transpired between Randy and Sabrina.

Sabrina and Randy were chatting who walk in none other than Stephanie. Sabrina smell incredible to Randy and he wanted to be with her again but of course her sister had to walk into the locker room at the wrong time damn.

Hi. Stephanie said

Hey Steph. Randy said.

Hey sis. Sabrina said.

Um… thanks again for going over the script with me. I really appreciate it. Randy said, as he stood up from the couch.

Hey it is not a problem that what I am here for. Good luck in your match later with RVD. Sabrina said.

Thanks bye. Randy said, as he walks out of the locker room.

Being helpful Bri, she said, with smile of her face as she sitting on the couch,

Yes is not that my job to be helpful. She said crossed her legs.

Um…. Yes, but you are also an executive too you know, she said

Yeah, yeah I know Steph. She said, as she grab her cellphone that was on the table.

Stephanie notice that her sister was glowing just a bit. And she wondering if a certain guy who was just in here had anything to do with her baby sister glowing. Considering that, Sabrina has had the hot for Randy Orton since she first laid eyes on him ten years ago.

But then again, she could be way off base here thinking that Randy Orton is her sister Paramour it definitely, a Superstar who is that well the 64 thousand dollars question that she will get to the bottom of one way or another.

Detective Stephanie is on the case of who her sister Paramour is? Will she found out who he is or will Sabrina thwart her attempt to found out who her Paramour is. Time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6 another talk

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter – another talk

Randy Orton becomes Sabrina Paramour in a blink of an eye. She was not going to let him walk away from her, knowing she can destroy his title reign as WWE Champion. She mouthed his name to herself, smiling, and hungry to see her paramour, feel him again.

Randy mouthed her name to himself Sabrina she was a powerful spell that seemed to have taken control of him. As he approached her hotel room, with something akin fear. Even through last week, they agree to talk, actually talk to each other about their current situation.

In addition, settle what was going on between them; were either of them really ready to do this? He knocked on the door and a few second later the door open revealed Sabrina standing there in business suit that hug her curve like always.

Sabrina let him without say a word to him she close the door behind him. They walk over to table that was in the middle of room and sat down across from each other.

So, Randy began, have you thought about our…situation?

I think about it all time. Sabrina said

Um… Sabrina I need to know what this is really all about. I mean you have said that your husband is not doing his husband duty. And then you jump me and we have sex, and I am not complaining, but that it not you. Randy said

Yes, I know, there are problems between my husband and I. And for the last two years he and I have not being have sex because he thought that I was cheating on him but I wasn't cheat at all. And I could not take the allegation against me anymore, so I decide that I was going to illicit affair with a superstar…. Um, uh, ahem, I choose you to have my illicit affair with. Sabrina said

Randy sat there absorb why Sabrina seducing him and had sex with him, all because her husband accused her of cheating and she wasn't but now she decide to have the illicit affair and she choose me for it.

Sabrina I am not being arrogant here, but, I uh, do not want to risk my newest win WWE Championship, I mean you are the daughter of Vince McMahon and baby sister to Stephanie McMahon Levesque. I am worried about what will happen to me if your family ever find out about us. Randy said, as he was being honest with her.

Randy everything you just say is absolutely true but I am grown woman and I choice who I want to be with and have sex with too. It is not storyline ok. It two people having sex with no ulterior motives here on your part at least. And if they do find out about us, I will do everything that I can to make sure that nothing happen to you. She said, as she reached across the table laid, one of her soft hand on top of his.

They sat there in silence and letting the attraction and desire build up and flow between them, as if their joined hands formed a conduct for a surging electric current.

However, Bri this is just lust… Randy said.

Yes, that is true. I know that I want you more than I've ever want my husband. It is revenge on my part toward him. On the other hand, maybe it's just that there is something inside of me that needs you, and this is the only it can get out and show itself, is by sneaking around with you. I need to be with you Randy. Do you need to be with me?

Randy looks at their hands. Of all the questions, she asked that is the worst. If she'd asked if he would be happy without her, he would say yes. However, she'd asked if he needed to be with her

Yes, he whisper.

We will figure out to be together. I know it can't be as much as we'd like, but much possible. Sabrina said so confident.

Um… what about your husband? What you will do about him? Randy asked, holding her hand tighter.

Hey, I didn't say it was going to be easy. Or good. But I know that I am not going to feel bad about either. But, I'm not going to stop seeing you now. That's just the way it is. She said

Sabrina you will be followed in your father footstep.

That may be so Randy.

Isn't there a word for what a man is when he's woman secret affair? He asked

Paramour. She said

That's it. I'll be your paramour. He said

Yes, Randy you will be my paramour. She said, as she stood and walked over to him and stood over him.

Randy couldn't help himself, and he pulled her into his lap. All most immediately, their mouths meet a series of deep hot wet kisses. Sabrina separated their mouths and looks at him with mischievous in her eyes, and Randy chuckles.


	7. Chapter 7 Stephanie idea

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter – Stephanie idea

Sabrina and Randy saw each other every Monday and Tuesday on the road, privately either in Sabrina hotel room or Randy's hotel room. Stephanie was going over Monday night RAW show and she didn't like something in the script so she began thinking to added something to the storyline between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan, and she finally come up with something,.

I got it, Stephanie said, as Paul up look at her from across the room.

You got what honey, He asked

You have seen the script for tonight show right. She said

Yeah, I have looking it over why. He said

Well, seeing that Randy have a scene with Bella twins and he is supposed to say to Brie if she decided she wants a real man, that he is available, right. She said

Yeah that is the line. He said

Well I am change it to that he is not available because he is current dating someone who is hottest looking. She said

Sound good honey, but there is one problem through. He said

Moreover, what that is this one problem? She asked

Lot of the diva will not want to be part of the storyline, so you are out of luck there on get one of the Diva to dating Randy. He replied

I had someone else in mind Paul. She said, as she stood up from the chair and heads toward the door.

Where are you going? He asked

To talk with my sister Sabrina on being involve in this storyline. She replied

Stephanie I do not think that is a good idea seeing that she married and you do not know how her husband Daniel will response if he seeing his wife with Randy. He said

I am not worry Paul it just a storyline. She said, as she open the door walk out of the hotel and step over to Sabrina hotel room that was directly across from her and Paul room. She knocks the door and a few minutes later the door open revealing Sabrina on the phone she waves Stephanie in and the door close behind her.

Yes, Karen I want divorce papers draw up, and have them to delivery to my stranger husband I want a divorce. Thank you Karen bye. She said, as she hangs up her phone. Hi, sis, what's up?

Um…. Listen I've decide to change the storylines involve Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. She said

All right, what is going to happen now? She asked

Well in tonight show Randy is supposed to tell Brie Bella that if she decide she wants a real man and he-he is available, but I am change it to he is not available because he is dating someone hottest looking and you know that a lot of Divas won't go along with storyline. Umm…. I was wondering if you would do it. Nevertheless, if your Paramour won't allow it I will understand and I will scratch the idea. She replied

Steph I will do and as for my paramour I will handle him don't worry. She said

Oh, great sis. She said

I think it will fun. She said

Um… listen I am going to control this entire storyline so no worry you, Randy and I will meet and discuss things to do in the storyline. She said

Sound good; um… have you talk to Randy about this Steph? She asked

Uh… no not yet, but I will don't worry Bri he will go along with it. She replied

I have no doubt that he will Steph; I am worry about Dad and his reaction to the storyline. She said

Don't worry about Dad I will explain it to him. What about Daniel, your husband. She asked

Steph is a storyline and beside you heard me talking to my attorney about Divorce papers. She replied

True, if you need me to explain things during your divorce proceedings I will sis. She said

I know sis, but right now, I am in the early stage of divorce proceedings but thanks for the offer. She said

You're welcome. I need to go speak with Randy about this change in this storyline see you later sis. She said walking toward the hotel room door.

See you later sis. She said, as Stephanie open the door and walk out of the hotel room Sabrina smile evil Stephanie has no clue that Randy Orton is my paramour.

Stephanie heads for Randy Orton hotel room. When she arrives at Randy Orton, hotel room and she knock the hotel room she heard movement and then the door open revealing Randy.

Hey, Stephanie comes on in. he said, as he opened the door wide to let Stephanie walks into the hotel room. What can I do for you?

Well, have you read the script for tonight show? She asked

I was going on it when you knock on the door. It looks good. He replied

Yeah, but there is one change to the storyline between you and Bryan. She said

Oh, really what is the one change Stephanie? He asked

Well, when you approach Bella twins you are to inform Brie Bella that when she decide she wants a real man you were supposed say that you are available, but I change it to that you are not available and that you are dating a hottest looking woman, who happen to be my sister Sabrina. She replied

I like it Steph. He said

Good, then it all settle for tonight, when are you informs Brie Bella Sabrina will walk up and put her arm around you, and then the two of your walk off together. She said

All right. I have one question Stephanie. He said

What the question Randy? She asked

Nothing is gonna to happen not me because of this. He said

No Randy I will have full control of this you, Sabrina and I will discuss things for the storyline. She said

Okay. He said

Good I have to go and change the storyline for tonight sees you later at the arena. She said, as she walks toward the door.

Yeah see you later Stephanie. He said, as she opens the door and walks out of the hotel room closing the door behind her. Randy smile evil she has no clue that I am Sabrina Paramour.

Hours later at the arena, Sabrina was in her locker room when there was a knock at the door.

Come in, Sabrina called out, as the door open and in walk Randy and she smile at him and he smile back, he close the door behind him.

Hey there. He said, walking toward her.

Hey yourself. She said smile at him as he sat down next to her and lean in ad gently kiss her on the lips.

Um…. Do you know about the uh, storyline? He asked

Yes, I know, you know this giving us the opportunity to see each other more seeing that we are going to have been around each other lot, which is a good thing. She replied with mischievous smile and Randy notice her mischievous smile.

Yes…. It is a very good thing. He said

RAW was in full swing Sabrina was watching Randy's match against RVD, Sabrina smile seductively she loved watch to him wrestling. After he and RVD were count out.

The Bella twins were shown backstage when Randy Orton approaches Bella twins, and tell Brie that he is what a real man looks like, the face of the WWE. Not the goat-faced troll that she is dating. If she decides that she wants a real man, she could have him but unfortunately he is not available because he is already dating some who is hottest looking than her as Sabrina appear next to Randy and place her arm around his waist as he place his arm around her neck and they walk of together.

Was that Sabrina McMahon? Michael Cole asked.

Um… yes. King replied.


	8. Chapter 8 Stephanie find out

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter – Stephanie find out

After Monday night RAW, it was onto the next city for Friday night SmackDown, was being taping. After arrive in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Sabrina slept in, with Randy beside her and his arm drape over her, as they slept they never heard the hotel room door open and in walks Stephanie who had the other key to the room. She walks toward the bedroom

Sabrina she stop short at the sight of a naked Randy Orton lay in bed with her sister. Randy open his eyes and lift his head to see Stephanie in the door of the bedroom with a shocked looks on her face.

Sabrina wakes up. He said, as she moaned and snuggled close to him.

It is too early Randy. She said groggy

Sabrina wakes up. He said, as she opens her eyes and looks at him.

Why are you waking me up? She asked

Umm… your sister. He said

My sister? Sabrina asked confused. This is a hell of time to be thinking about my sister Randy especially seeing that you are in bed with me. She said

I mean she is standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He said, as Sabrina sits up holding the sheet to close to her chest to find out open-mouthed Stephanie staring at them. She dropped her head. Oh, boy.

Sabrina what the heck is going on here? She asked

Stephanie um... can you give us a couple of minutes please. She replied

Sabrina you did not answer my question. She said

I will, can Randy and I get dressed please. She said, as Stephanie backed out of the doorway and closing the door.

Once the door close Sabrina place her head in her hands. Randy rubs her back.

Do you want me to stay and help you explain things to Stephanie. He asked

Um… no, will explain it to her. She said, as she got out of bed grab his shirt slips it on. He smile he grabs his black jean, slips them on, and then stood up.

After dressing, Sabrina opens the bedroom and walks out with Randy behind her. They find Stephanie sitting on the couch waiting patience for them.

Happy birthday Stephanie. Randy said.

Thank you. Stephanie said

Happy birthday sis, she said

Thank you. She said

I'm going to for a walk. He said, as he gently kiss Sabrina on the cheek before walks toward the hotel room open the door and walks out the hotel room leaving the sister alone to talk.

Sabrina what is going on here? She asked, as Sabrina walk over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Randy is my paramour Stephanie. She replied, Stephanie's eyes got wide and looks at her baby sister.

You chose Randy to be your paramour Sabrina. She asked

Yes, he is single Stephanie. It is purely physical between us. She replied

No, wonder why you did not freak out yesterday when I suggest to you about being involve in the storyline with Orton and Bryan. She said

Yes. She said

May I remind you of a certain piece of information that you told me ten years ago Bri? She said

Stephanie I know what I told you ten years ago ok. She said

That you were in love with him. She said

I know all right my god. She said

Sabrina you are sleeping with him. She said

Sabrina start to rebut, but her sister had her dead to rights. She was, in fact, sleeping with the man.

Stephanie are you going to continues this interrogation or are you going to tells me why you use the extra hotel room key. She said

Well, I come to talk you about the storyline. She said

Okay what about the storyline. She asked

I was think that you and Randy need to play this up by sharing a hotel room to make it look like that you are dating one another. But obviously

Stephanie anything else involve the storyline? She asked

Yeah, there is more I think you should accompanies him to the ring for his matches. She said

Okay. She said. Stephanie does not tell anyone, what this, because I still married to Daniel Jones.

I will not tell anyone, but you had better make sure this stay purely physical between you and Randy. She said, stood up from the couch. Bye sis sees you later. She walking toward the door then opens the door and walks out of the hotel room, leaving Sabrina alone.

A few minutes later the door open to the hotel room and in walks Randy Orton, he saw Sabrina sitting on the couch he walks over and sat down next to her. Randy places his arm on the back of the couch.

I thought she never leaves, he said husky voice, as Sabrina giggle.

Yeah I know big sister is on the prowl and being overly protective as usual. She said

How did go and telling her about us? He asked

Okay. However, you know Stephanie is had my father in her, and they both persistent and over protective. She said

Is there a change to the storyline again? He asked

Yes, she thinks that we should share a hotel room and make it look like we are dating one another. In addition, she think I should go with you to the ring for your matches. She replied

All right, I have no problem with that. He said.

Good. She said

Hours later, everyone was at the BMO Harris, Center for SmackDown, Sabrina and Randy arrive at the arena, walked through the backstage together and Superstars and Divas where try not to stare at them, but they were whispers about the couples.

Later on, it was time for Randy Orton match, against the Miz. Randy Orton music his and he walk out to the entranceway with Sabrina by his side.

Monday night on RAW Randy Orton, confront Bella twins backstage when this happen, Michael said, as they show footage.

Randy Orton approaches Bella twins, and tells Brie that he is what a real man looks like, the face of the WWE, not that, goat-faced troll that she is dating. If she wants a real man, she could have him but unfortunately, he is not available because he is already dating some who is hottest looking than her. As Sabrina appear next to Randy and place her arm around his waist as he places his arm around her neck and they walk off together.

Randy and Sabrina were smile after seeing the video from RAW and revealing that they were together.

You have to wonder what Vince McMahon thinking is about this. Michael said.

Thinking about what Michael Sabrina is a grown woman not a child. If she is chosen to be with Randy that is her decision to make. JBL said

As the Miz comes out to the ring as Sabrina kiss Randy on the lips before exiting the ring, walks down the steel steps and stood at ringside. The bell sound and the match was underway between Randy and Miz. Miz attack Randy and things spill out onto the arena floor.

Miz and Randy fought outside of the ring before slide back into the ring and continue the fight, when Miz miss his corner clothesline, Randy went to work and end up get himself DQ, until Triple H comes out come and restarted the match. Randy hits RKO and covers him for the victory.


	9. Chapter 9 Sabrina visit her lawyer

_Sabrina Paramour _

Chapter – Sabrina visit her lawyer

After taping Smackdown Paul, Stephanie and Sabrina all board the private jet, and heads home to Connecticut. Once the jet land at the private hanger in Connecticut, Paul and Stephanie went one way while, Sabrina got in her car and heads toward her lawyer office to meet with her about her divorce papers.

Meanwhile, at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, there was a meeting about to begin, when Vince notice someone was missing from the meeting that someone was his youngest daughter Sabrina who he want to talk to about her current involvement in the Orton and Bryan storyline.

Stephanie where is your sister Sabrina? Vince asked

Um…. I honestly have no clue where she is. Stephanie replied lying she knew exactly where Sabrina was.

All right, then I will asked you, who idea was it to put her in the storyline with Orton and Bryan? He asked

It was mine idea I did not like the scene with Randy and Bella twins, so I change it and added Sabrina to it. Stephanie replied

Stephanie I hope you talk this over with her, knowing that she is married. He said

Yes, I did, and she said it would be fine and I believe her okay. Sabrina is going to be a good assert to the storyline kind like I was years ago. Sabrina, Randy and I will be discussing everything that goes down the storyline no worry. She said

All right I am trusts you to watch out for your sister and do not let anything happen to her got it. He said

Yes, I got, but you have to remember Sabrina is not a child anymore she is a grown woman all right. She said

Meanwhile at the law office of Karen Adams Sabrina was sitting with her attorney discussing her divorce from her husband Daniel Jones.

Okay Bri you read them over anything else needs to be adding. Karen asked

No, Karen. She replied

Good. Now do to the fact that there is a prenuptial agreement between you and Daniel. Therefore, I hardly think he can fight with you, on many things. She said

How long do you think this will take me to get my divorce from him? She asked

Well it depends on his reaction to the divorce papers first Sabrina and then we can go from there. So prepare yourself for a fight just in case. She replied

Okay. Um I may need to tell Stephanie about this then; and I may need to be written off-screen for a while I go through the motion of getting my divorce. She said

Written off-screen, Sabrina. She asked

Yeah um, I am involved in a storyline with face of the company; we are supposing dating one another. She replied

Well nothing is definitely yet Sabrina, because I do not know when the court date is right now. Therefore, my guess is that the storyline can go on for now. She said

Wait a sec there is a oversea tours coming up in November maybe I can be written out then, and the storyline would be that I am sick that would be a great cover for me, and the tours is about two weeks long anymore. It would be the perfect for me so that, I can concentrate on get my divorce. She said

It good sound but I am just attorney here, not a written for your family business. She said

Let me check something here. She said, as she pulled out her daily planner, and looks at Nov. Okay let see here: the tour start on Nov 6 and run through Nov. 16 that is about eleven days in total. That should be good right Karen.

Should be Sabrina we will just have wait and see. Um listen, Sabrina you may need to ask Stephanie to testify about the storyline you are in. She said

Stephanie had already offer to testify for me about the storyline if Daniel and his lawyer bring it up during the divorce proceeding. She said

Good, um does anyone know that he is accused you of cheating? She asked

Only Stephanie knows the allegations against me, no one else yet. She replied

Sabrina my advice is that you talk to your parents about this do not kept them in the dark. She said

I know but I keep thinking about the time my dad offer to get me annulment but it was a little too late for that seeing that Daniel and I had sex after we got marry in Las Vegas. She said

I know but still they need to know okay. Sabrina you did not know that your married would turn out this way. She said

I know, I will tell them somehow, but I know my father is going to get me a lecture or say see I told you so Bri. She said, as she grabs the pen off the table and signs the divorce papers.

I will send these to Daniel and wait see what happened next so aspect a phone calls from me. She said

All right, thanks again Karen. She said, as she stood up from the chair.

Your welcome Sabrina. She said, as Sabrina walked toward the door open the door and walk out of the office.


End file.
